Pokémon Special: El Secuestro
by Fatimasand
Summary: ¿que pasaria si de repente los DexHolders empezaran a desaparecer y alguien tuviera que encontrarlos?, una historia sobre los protagonistas de los videojuegos como hijos de los DexHolders, ¿que es lo que haran para encontrarlos a ellos y a sus secuestradores?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Special: El Secuestro

No hace mucho tiempo muchos de los DexHolders unieron sus vidas, vivieron felices, etc.

Hasta hace unas horas todo era normal, pero unas desapariciones lo cambiaron todo

-Leaf! , podrías dejar de hablar sola.

-¡Sí, sé que estas ocupada, pero podrías callarte es muy pronto para llegar a la demencia y empezar a hablar sola! ¿no crees?

-No soy una demente y deja de molestar

Hola mi nombre es Leaf y el que esta gritando se llama Fire es el vecino

-Sabes no creo que tu no hayas hablado tan solo una vez en la vida.

-Pues no que yo recuerde.

-Sí, sí y no creo que el señor Red haya sido tan molesto como tu

´-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Dijo Fire enojado

-Que eres una molestia eso es lo que dije, uh. Mire algo en la mesa parecía ser una nota

_Al que lea esto:_

_Atraparemos a todos los DexHolders para tener un mundo mejor_

_Atte. Equipo Esper_

-Mira Fire. Le enseñe la nota a Fire, él se quedó pensativo

-Probablemente ellos se llevaron a nuestros padres y están planeando secuestrar a los demás DexHolders.

-Tenemos que evitarlo. Le dije muy decidida

-Bien entonces iremos a Ciudad Verde

Después de esa charla nos dirigimos a la ruta uno y después llegamos a Ciudad Verde donde nos esperaba una gran sorpresa

-Mira Leaf, Dijo Fire señalando una multitud

-Vamos. Le dije bastante decidida

En esa multitud estaba un llamado equipo Esper que decía que los DexHolders eran una mala influencia y que había de eliminarlos, al oír eso Fire y yo nos dirigimos a un centro Pokemon antes de que pusieran algo en contra nuestra, al llegar al centro Pokemon nos dirigimos a un sillón a donde normalmente alguna persona cansada llegaría, al sentarme sentí que mi pokeball empezaba a moverse y me di cuenta.

-Charmander, no salgas de tu pokeball así me asustas, Charmander al oír eso se puso triste creyó que había hecho algo malo, pero no te preocupes ya me acostumbrare, al decir esto lo abrase era muy cálido.

Fire no había dicho una sola palabra desde que entramos al centro Pokemon, me empezó a preocupar

-Oye Fire, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando

-¿En qué? Le pregunte con curiosidad

Fire no respondió, así que simplemente me quede dormida en su hombro inconscientemente o al menos eso creyó el.


	2. Chapter 2

Pueblo Primavera, Johto

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás? Grite preocupado mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

-Ma- Me aterrorice al ver a mi madre tirada en la sala sobre un charco de sangre.

Sin pensar más tome el teléfono llame a una ambulancia y luego de esto a papá.

-Papá. Le dije por teléfono

-Hola Ethan, como va todo por-

Le interrumpí –encontré a mamá herida en la sala-Sentí que mi padre estaba preocupado y triste. Solo había salido de casa hace unas horas para ir a Kanto, y le informó esto.

Unos minutos después de que se hubieran llevado a mamá a ciudad Cerezo, debido a que ahí se encontraba el hospital más cercano, papá llego a casa.

-Todo es mi culpa, ¿no?, haberme ido a Kanto y dejar sola a tu madre, y que le pasara esto, ¿no es asi?

- no papá, no es tu culpa, tu no sabias que esto pasaría.

Luego de esto entramos a casa había muchos policías dentro de ella y muchos mas en la sala, lejos de ellos divise una nota sobre una mesa:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._

Despues de ver la nota fuimos hasta ciudad Cerezo, para ir a ver a mi madre

-Compermiso, dije pasando a la habitación mamá estaba ¿sonriendo?

-Hola, me dijo mamá con su gran sonrisa, hasta que vio a mi padre con enojo,-¿Por qué te fuiste a tempranas horas de la mañana, Gold?

-Bueno, veras , escuche que Red esta desaparecido junto con los demás de Kanto y decidi ir a saber que pasaba. Me sorprendi al saber que papá era tan bueno con las excusas, por otro lado ¿desaparecidos?

-con que desaparecidos, eh, dijo mamá con un tono convenciente-Bien, pero como es que supiste de aquello si nadie te lo pudo haber informado.

-Bueno eso es porque, las noticias de cada dia llegan a mi PokeGear

Mientras papá y mamá seguían discutiendo y haciéndose preguntas sobre casi toda su vida decidi sacar a mi buen amigo totodile y dar un paseo por la ciudad para despejar mi mente.

-con que desaparecidos, eh ¿tu que crees totodile?

Totodile se me quedo mirando, al parecer no sabia que responderme.

-yo creo que fue el Equipo Esper desde luego ellos atacaron a mamá, aunque no estoy muy seguro, talvez pero solo talvez mamá deba de saber algo.

Despues de despejar mi mente volvi al hospital mamá y papá no estaban y en la cama otra nota:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._


	3. Chapter 3

Villa Raíz, Hoenn

Estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir por algo al pueblo Escaso, a petición de mi padre, si mi padre no me lo pidió mi madre como seria en cualquier casa.

-Bien papá, ¿es eso todo? Le pregunte mientras miraba una gran lista de cosas pegadas al refrigerador

-Si hija, eso es todo. Me dijo papá con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba la cena.

-Bien ya me voy. Dije cerrando la puerta

Sali de casa pasando por la ruta 101 y asi llegar a pueblo Escaso un lugar con dos casas, una tienda y un centro Pokemon, y asi me di cuenta de donde venia su nombre.

-Disculpe, dije hablando con el encargado de atender la tienda, necesito varias cosas, le dije con un tono amable

-¿Cómo que?, me pregunto el cordialmente.

En ese momento le enseñe la gigantesca lista con un poco de vergüenza

-Bien, creo que tenemos la mayoría de las cosas si no es que todo, me dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso estuve un largo rato esperando y embolsando todo lo que me daban, que al final fueron como unas ocho bolsas las cuales tuve que llevar casi arrastrando,

-Muchisimas gracias, dije mientras le pagaba y empezaba a cargar las bolsas con mucha dificultad

-Gracias a ti, me respondio cordialmente viendo como me alejaba hacia la ruta 101 nuevamente.

Iba caminando por la ruta cuando vi que un tal equipo Esper pasaba por ahí, no le tome importancia y segui caminando hasta llegar a casa.

-Papá ya llegue ¿ya volvió mamá? Dije dejando todas las bolsas en el suelo.

Nadie contestaba, empeze a sentir una incomodidad en la casa, hasta que sono el teléfono.

Conteste rápidamente-¿hola?, dije con un poco de miedo.

-Aura, escuche la voz de mi madre

-¿si mamá?, le dije temblando

-Necesito que vengas rápido a mi base secreta. Me dijo muy angustiada.

-Bien voy enseguida, fue lo ultimo que dije y colgué el teléfono.

Mientras corria hacia el bosque por los arboles veía pisadas y rastros de ropa rasgada, llegue a su base papá estaba en el suelo y su ropa estaba rasgada, mientras mamá peleaba con el tal equipo Esper de antes, empeze a sentir miedo, un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años.

-Deje a mis padres huir, les dije a esos tipos mientras giraban su cabeza hacia mi.

-Hija, hablo mi madre mientras me miraba

-Bien, en eso saque a mi Pokemon un pequeño mudkip y use el ataque que aprendi yo sola en el entrenamiento de mamá- Kipa, Hidrocañon, le ordene a lo cual este lo hizo de inmediato poniendo fin a la batalla.

Al final mamá y yo tuvimos que cargar a papá hasta casa como muchas otras veces.

-Bien mamá ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso, le dije mirándola con curiosidad

-Bueno

-FlashBack-

Sapphire POV

Iba caminando por el bosque buscando bayas y vi a unas personas con uniformes azul marino y una E en el y empeze a sentir una incomodidad y decidí seguirlos, curiosamente se dirigían a nuestra casa.

-Oigan, ¿que hacen aquí?, les pregunte llamando su atención.

-Somos el equipo Esper y te destruiremos a ti y a los demás DexHolders.

Equipo Esper, Destruir y DexHolders eso daba mucho en que pensar.

-No me importa quienes sean, solo quiero que se larguen de mi casa.

-Asi ¿y que vas a hacernos?, dijeron burlándose de mi.

Los mire con desprecio y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos.

-¿Ruby?

Habian tomado a Ruby como rehén y yo no quería que le hicieran daño.

-DEJENLO IR, les dije bastante molesta

-¿Y que vas a hacernos?

De nuevo esa pregunta, era cierto no podía hacerles nada, pero si DexHolders, DexHolders tendrán.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?, me preguntaron mientras yo me dirigía a mi base secreta.

-Fin del FlashBack-POV Aura-

-y cuando iba corriendo te llame para que fueras a mi base, termino de decir mamá.

-asi que eso paso.

-si, dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también, le dije

Lastimosamente papá no había terminado la cena y nos tuvimos que comer como siempre elpan que se acaba de traer de la tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

Pueblo Hojaverde, Sinnoh

-Mamá, papá ya volví-. Dije cerrando la puerta de nuestra gran casa.-¿mamá?-. Me pregunte al escuchar unos ruidos en el sótano.

Baje las escaleras del sotano con una linterna en mano, para ver una imagen escalofriante.- ¡Mamá!, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo mientras estaba atada a una silla y estaba llena de golpes, por otro lado mi padre estaba en el suelo inconsciente también con muchos golpes.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Nada en especial- Me dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad del sotano

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Para quién trabajas?, ¿Qué es lo que qui- Fui interrumpido por un golpe en mi espalda, dejándome inconsciente a mi también.

-¿uh?-Desperte, estaba tirado en el suelo del sotano y a mi lado una nota

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._

Mis padres no estaban y me di cuenta no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Subi las escaleras para darme cuenta que estaba solo no había nadie en casa solo yo, en ese momento me di cuenta para que querían a mis padres. Últimamente en las noticias se anunciaban desapariciones de DexHolders, asi que fui corriendo por la PC para investigar a fondo que es lo que quiere ese tal equipo Esper.

Dure horas y horas en la PC hasta ver que ellos querían deshacerse de todos los DexHolders no decía el motivo pero les tenían odio.

OooooooooooDIA SIGUIENTEoooooooooooooooooo

Desperte para darme cuenta que no había tiempo que perder, asi que Sali de casa para ahí encontrarme con Maya la hija del señor Pearl.

-Hola Maya-Le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, esta se volteo a verme

-Oh, hola León, ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo con mucha curiosidad

-A buscar a mis padres-

¿al señor Diamond y a la señorita Platinum?-me pregunto algo intrigada

-Si, un tal equipo Esper se los llevo, ¿no sabes algo?- le pregunte

-Bueno, dicen que mi padre desaparecio ayer por lo cual e estado buscándolo toda la mañana- me dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos- le dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella asintió.

Y asi nos dirijimos a Ciudad Jubileo, ya que por ser la capital de Sinnoh creimos que el E quipo Esper podría estar ahí.

-Tenia tiempo sin venir aquí- Dijo Maya mirándome.

-si, yo también- le respondi viendo los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Entramos al centro Pokemon ya que nuestros Pokemon estaban cansados por el viaje.

-Los Pokemon ya están totalmente recuperados, que les vaya bien- nos dijo la enfermera

-Muchisimas gracias- respondio Maya con una sonrisa

-Bien- dijo Maya- ahora que debemos de hacer para encontrar a nuestros padres- me pregunto curiosa.

-Nos dirigiremos a ciudad pirita- le dije mostrando el mapa.

-Muy bien- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

Nos dirigíamos hacia la ruta 203 para ver que algo nos cerraba el paso.

-Ustedes- les dije enojado- ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-¿Por qué debemos decírtelo?

-¿Por qué son mis padres y tengo derecho a verlos?

-¿a si?, pruébalo, prueba que eres el hijo de los DexHolders.

Estaba retándome si tiene el valor para hacer eso pues bien entonces yo-

-¡Alto!- Dijo Maya- esta bien nos iremos, vámonos León-

Me sorprendi ante esto, Maya interponiéndose en una batalla, luego de esto nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon ya que estaba oscureciendo.

-Disculpame León, pero aun no es tiempo de llegar a eso- me dijo Maya muy tranquilamente- Pero, no te preocupes ya llegara el momento en el que descargaras toda tu ira en ellos, mientras se paciente-

Luego de eso me di cuenta que era verdad lo que me decía que era muy pronto para desquitarme con ellos. Tomamos unas mantas y durmimos en el sillón del centro Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpenme pero no se me muy bien las rutas de Teselia, porque no jugué mucho a Pokemon Negro y nunca jugué Pokemon Negro 2 o Blanco 2, por lo cual supongamos que Black y White se mudaron a Kalos hace unos años.**

**Una breve disculpa.**

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos

-Hola mi nombre es Liza y podrezco de Pueblo Arcilla, en la región de Teselia. Nos mudamos a Kalos hace unos años, pero cada vez que podemos vamos a Teselia con el señor Cheren y la Señorita Bianca, ellos tienen un hijo llamado Szary (gris en polaco) el cual tiene 13 años igual que yo, bueno la razón por la que nos mudamos fue porque papá quería ser campeón en esta región también cosa que no ha logrado, pero no importa porque ya tengo como amiga a una chica llamada Serena es 2 años mayor que yo, sus padres son provenientes de pueblo Boceto pero no son DexHolders.

Por otro lado esta Kalm, hijo de los señores X y Y, pero siempre esta depresivo y nunca sale de casa según me a contado Serena.

-Serena, ¿no has visto a mis padres?-

-No, ¿no están en casa?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bien- Me contesto Serena- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos?

-pero ya esta oscureciendo

-Tienes razón, pero estas muy preocupada por ellos, ¿no?

-Si, pero que tal si-

-aaaaahhhh- Los gritos de una mujer me interrumpieron venían de mi casa.

-Serena- la mire con los ojos vidriosos.

-Vamos- me dijo algo seria

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando mientras miraba a mi padre herido e inconsciente en el suelo, enfrente de ellos unas tales personas con un uniforme azul marino con una E en el, los mire con desprecio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Serena mientras yo iba a ayudar a mi madre.

-Somos el equipo Esper y eliminaremos a los DexHolders, uno por uno- Dijo uno de los hombres de azul.

-¿Eliminarlos?,¿para que?- les pregunte casi de inmediato

-Veras los DexHolders, tienen una gran fuente de energía que- Lastimosamente la persona fue golpeada por su compañero evitándome saber mas sobre ello.

-¿Energia?, Serena, que significa esto-Pero Serena ya no estaba había salido corriendo a la casa de Kalm, seguramente porque sus padres son DexHolders y tenia que ayudarlos.

-Bien entonces yo me encargare de esto- en eso saque a Samy mi Oshawott.

-¿Lista?, Bien concha Filo-ordene a la que esta lastimosamente fallo debido a la poca precisión que tiene.-Tranquila, ahora Pistola agua- este ataque le dio al hombre, provocando que quedara muy herido y su compañero tuvo que llevárselo, pero solo esta vez los dejare escapar.

-¿Mamá?, ¿estas bien?- le pregunte viendo que solo tenia heridas menores.

- Si, estoy bien- en eso volteo a ver a mi padre el cual yacía en el suelo no dude en llamar a una ambulancia.

-Kalm, quiero que me digas todo lo que paso-

-depende, ¿me vas a gritar?

-te prometo que no te gritare

-Bueno…

-FlashBack-Kalm POV-

Estaba en mi cuarto, nada especial, hasta que empeze a oir ruidos abajo que no pasan normalmente, asi que decidi bajar las escaleras.

En la sala habia una batalla entre mi madre y un desconocido o mas bien una discusión breve hasta que el hombre saco un Ekans el cual uso toxico en mi madre dejándola en el suelo, aparentemente había pasado lo mismo con mi padre. Pero el miedo me ataco y mis piernas no respondían, solo vi como se llevaron a mis padres hasta una camioneta.

-Despues de eso me encontraste asustado en el suelo

-Bueno eso tiene sentido hasta la parte de ¿!porque maldita sea no hiciste nada cuando se los llevaron!?-Le grite muy enojada.

-Dijiste que no gritarías- me dijo asustado

-Si, ¡pero de todos modos esto es serio y!, no puede ser la deje sola

-¿a quien?- me pregunto Kalm

- A Liza

-¿Quién es Liza?

-ven y la conoceras.

Liza POV

Estaba tranquilizandome poco a poco, seguía asustada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

-¡Liza!-entro Serena a mi casa preocupada por mi probablemente.

-Hola, Serena- Le dije algo decaída mi madre estaba durmiendo.

-Liza, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto preocupada

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- en eso levante la vista y vi a alguien asomándose por la puerta-Serena, ¿Quién es el?- le pregunte señalando la puerta

-Ahhh, el es Kalm

-¿tu novio?-le pregunte con curiosidad, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron

- Claro que no- me dijo nerviosa

-Entonces si no es tu novio, ¿Qué quiere y que hace aquí?- le dije muy pensativa

-Veras el es el vecino del que te conte- me dijo Serena al oído

-Con que tu eres el depresivo de al lado- le dije señalándolo

-¿depresivo?

-no no no, el es-

-El es ¿Qué?- le dije a Serena esperando mi respuesta.

-El quiere ser tu amigo- me dijo Serena

-¿amigo?

-Si, tu amigo

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- en eso me pare y fui hacia el- Bien novio de Serena seamos amigos

-¡que no es mi novio!

-ssshhh, mi mamá esta dormida-

-¿y tu padre?- me pregunto Serena

-en el hospital, por cierto tu no hablas mucho- dije señalando al ¨novio de Serena¨

-No el no habla mucho- me contesto Serena

-que mal, iba a preguntarle de toda su vida y el porque de ser depresivo

-No es necesario todo eso.

-Claro que lo es- le dije a Serena

-¿a si?, pruébalo

-Estas retándome

-si asi lo tomas, pues si

-Bien pero si yo gano, me diras por que el es tan callado y depresivo

-Y si yo gano, me ayudaras a encontrar a sus padres

-Hecho

Y asi concluyo, el Pokemon de Serena era un Fennekin, mientras que el mio era un oshawott, por lo cual gane de un ataque.

-Ahora dime porque el es tan depresivo

- le tiene miedo a la prensa

**Enserio discúlpenme por no poder poner la región de Teselia**

**-**_**Fatimasand.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Discúlpenme por no subir el capítulo, pero lastimosamente yo no tengo computadora propia por lo cual se la pido a mi hermano, aunque es muy difícil convencerlo, ya que casi siempre la usa para ver Animes o leer Mangas, por lo cual me la presta cuando se va a ir a su clase de japonés o cuando le dan ganas.**

**Una breve disculpa, de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>Ciudad Verde, Kanto<p>

Íbamos por la ciudad buscando a nuestros desaparecidos padres, cuando algo nos sorprendio

-¿Pika?-me pregunte viendo a un dañado Pokemon viniendo hacia mi.

-Chuchu- Empezó a apuntar Leaf, viendo como la Pikachu de mi madre venia hacia nosotros.

Ambos Pokemon vinieron hacia nosotros, nos miraron con sus cansados ojos y cayeron al suelo, no dudamos en llevarlos al centro Pokemon.

-Fire-Me llamo Leaf- ¿Por que los Pokemon de nuestros padres están aquí?

-No lo se- Le dije mientras miraba al suelo

- Sabes Fire…-Dijo Leaf con un tono bajo de voz

-Dime- Le dije aun mirando el suelo

-Sus Pokemon están listos- nos llamo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias- le dije, voltee a ver a Leaf- ya vámonos el bosque Verde es bastante extenso, tenemos que llegar a ciudad plateada antes de que anochezca

-Si ya vámonos-

* * *

><p>Estabamos en la mitad del bosque Verde, y empeze a hablar<p>

-Sabes Leaf, a veces eres muy callada-

-Soy callada cuando quiero,¿ y qué?- me dijo de brazos cruzados

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que estes callada-

-Sabes, es bastante normal que sea callada cuando tu no estas-

-¿y por que?-

-Porque mi padre es callado-Me dijo harta Leaf-Ademas tu no eres quien como para decirme como actuar-

-¿a si?, ¿ que te parece una apuesta?

-Por supuesto, ¿de que se trata?

-Tu me diras como actuar hasta que atravesemos todo el bosque, lo mismo va para ti yo te dire como actuar-

-Hecho, el que se negué hara lo que el otro diga por un dia.

-Semana- le dije convencido

-bien, entonces yo primero, bésame-dijo Leaf.

-¡¿Qué?!, no voy a hacer eso-le dije sonrojado

-Perdiste, ahora haras todo lo que yo diga por una semana-

-Eso no vale-

-Claro que vale, las reglas eran yo hago lo que tu dices, tu haces lo que yo digo y el perdedor hace lo que quiera con el otro por una semana-me dijo ella victoriosa

-Bien, acepto mi derrota-

-Ahora si, bésame- Dijo de nuevo

-pe-pero-Si estaba nervioso, claro me gustaba Leaf, pero esto es demasiado

- todo por una semana- dijo sonriendo

-Bien- le dije sonrojado

Fui hacia ella, la tome por los hombros y la bese por unos cuantos segundos.

-Muy bien, sigamos- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Pero esta oscureciendo- le dije

-Cierto, acampemos- dijo ella

-¿Acampar?- Pregunte extrañado, no sabia que a Leaf le gustara acampar

-si, y no quiero que pase lo mismo que en la mañana, ¿entendido?

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente-le dije enojado

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

Estaba despertando cuando me di cuenta que Leaf estaba durmiendo en mi hombro y no me había dado cuenta en toda la noche.

-Leaf, despierta- Le dije moviéndola un poco solo que….

Ambos caímos al suelo haciendo un estruendo, que afortunada e infortunadamente desperto a Leaf.

-Fire,¿!que maldita sea estas haciendo!?-me grito Leaf, por que yo lastimosamente estaba tocándole el pecho a ella por lo cual estaba enojada-Charmander, Lanzallamas-

-Espera Leaf, fue un accidente- le dije totalmente asustado

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?- me pregunto con un aura sombria a su alrededor

-Creíste ¿que yo alguna vez te haría algo asi?

-Los hombres son capaces de cualquier cosa- dijo muy convencida

-¿y se podría saber quien te dijo tal tontería?

-Pues, esa tontería me la dijo mi madre

-Ya veo, ¿y que te ha dicho el señor Green?

-El nunca habla, Charmander, Lanzallamas-

Y asi tuve que salir corriendo del centro Pokemon

Fin del flashback

* * *

><p>-Ademas- empeze a hablar- Yo nunca te haría algo asi<p>

-Y yo ¿como se que no mientes de nuevo?

-¿me crees un mentiroso?

- pues no creo que seas un santo precisamente

-Ahhh, me voy a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por este año, debido a que no escribiré durante las fiestas, y porque la computadora no es mia, que tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo<strong>

**-**_**Fatimasand**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciudad Cerezo, Johto.

Tuve que quedarme en el centro Pokemon hasta ahora en en la mañana , debido que busque a mis padres hasta muy tarde y no podía volver a casa sin luz alguna.

-Bien totodile, tu ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto?- le pregunte a mi Pokemon, pero por obvias razones el no respondió-yo creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al señor Silver, aunque el también es un DexHolder asi que también pudo haber desaparecido, ¿tu que crees?- Si, yo de nuevo hablando con mi Pokemon, o en otras palabras estaba hablando solo.

Básicamente deje de hablar "solo" y salí del centro para buscar a Lyra la hija del señor Silver, con la cual me llevo bien desde hace varios años, asi que me dirigí de nuevo a pueblo Primavera.

**POV Lyra**

* * *

><p>Estaba esperando a mi padre fuera de la casa debido a que no volvió anoche de su entrenamiento.<p>

-Rita-chan- llame a mi Chikorita- ¿Cuándo crees que volverá?- le pregunte, a lo que ella solo me señalo a Ethan, que venia corriendo hacia aquí.

-¡Lyra!, ¿esta el señor Silver?-Era raro que Ethan me preguntara sobre mi padre, y mas cuando venia con tanta prisa

-No ha vuelto desde ayer- le conteste una vez llego a la entrada de la casa-¿lo necesitas?

-Realmente no, pero ven conmigo-

-¿contigo? ¿para que?- le pregunte

-Solo ven- me dijo apresurado y luego me tomo del brazo para de inmediato salir corriendo

Me llevaba hacia Ciudad Cerezo, por algo Ethan se veía preocupado-Ethan ¿Qué te pasa?, te vez preocupado- le dije mientras me detenía, el no respondio solo se volteo me miro y me dijo- Nuestro padres fueron secuestrados por un tal equipo Esper- me dijo serio, algo muy raro en el-¿Por qué?- le pregunte asustada.

-No lo se- me dijo con la misma seriedad

- pues hay que buscarlos- le dije también algo seria- pobablemente también se han llevado a mi padre, pero también te ayudare a encontrar a los tuyos- cambie mi seriedad a una sonrisa, a la cual Ethan asintió.

Terminamos de atravesar la ruta y llegamos a ciudad Cerezo, curamos nuestros Pokemon y pusimos rumbo hacia la siguiente ruta, la cual era bastante extensa y tardamos todo el dia en llegar a ciudad Malva donde descansamos en un centro Pokemon y aprovechamos para quedarnos hasta mañana.

-Ethan, ¿Por qué se llevan a nuestros padres solamente?-

- Porque nuestros padres son DexHolders y no son solamente los nuestros, también han desaparecido los cuatro de Kanto, supongo que Fire y Leaf están buscándolos también-me respondio Ethan algo preocupado

-Oh, recuerdo la vez que nos vimos fue hace tanto tiempo, me pregunto como serán ahora- le dije algo contenta

-Bien ellos ahora deben de tener unos 16, nosotros tenemos 14, los de Hoenn 12 tambien los de Sinnoh, creo que Liza y Szary tienen 13 y Kalm tiene entre unos 15 y su amiga Serena también- me respondio Ethan mientras miraba al techo.

- entonces somos de los mayores- le dije entusiasmada

-Bueno ya es muy tarde deberías irte a dormir-

-Pero no tengo sueño- le dije haciendo un puchero, aunque luego de eso bosteze.

-como digas, yo me voy a dormir

- bien entonces yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola se preguntaran porque el capitulo pues mi hermano me presto su computadora, porque me lastime la rodilla y apenas puedo levantarme, asi que se la pedi<strong>

**Tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo**

**-_Fatimasand_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruta 101, Hoenn

Iba saltando por los arboles cuando divise a una silueta conocida, o en otras palabras una persona llamada Bruno, hijo del señor Emerald.

-¡Bruno!, ¡por aquí!- le grite mientras el se volteaba y miraba como yo le hacia señas con los brazos.

-¿Aura?- Dijo mientras miraba como me acercaba hacia el para recibirlo con un gran abrazo de Ursaring

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- le pregunte mientras este recuperaba su color natural.

-Reuniendo medallas, ya llevo 3 en tan solo 15 dias- me respondio mientras sacaba su estuche y me las mostraba.

-Eh, enserio, pero es una lastima ya que yo ya tengo 5, y las reuni en el mismo tiempo que tu- le dije mientras le mostraba mi estuche.

-No es justo, tu te sabes todos los atajos para las rutas- me dijo molesto

-No es trampa es instinto, además después de las medallas ire por los concursos- le dije muy decidida.

-a si, pues yo también-

-Eh, tu, participar en concursos-le dije en tono burlesco

-Si, y ya verás lo lograre-

-Bien en cuanto terminemos de conseguir las medallas, iremos por los concursos- le dije mientras le extendia la mano.

-Hecho-

Despues de eso nos fuimos cada quien por nuestro lado, pero cuando volvimos a nuestras casas, adivinen que, el maldito equipo Esper se llevo a mis padres y al señor Rald, por lo cual decidimos dejar la apuesta a un lado por el momento.

Fuimos a buscarlos a pueblo Escaso, Ciudad Petalia, hasta que llegamos a Arborada, en tan solo unas horas y yo gané el gimnasio mientras, Bruno ganaba sus otras medallas en Pueblo Lavacalda y trataba de desafiar a mi abuelo, poco después nos reunimos en ciudad Calagua y tomamos un descanso hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruno POV<strong>

Desperté, mire a mi alrededor, nada, probablemente Aura ya hubiera partido en busca de sus padres, hasta que alguien entró a la habitación en efecto era ella.

-¿seguirá dormido?, oye ¿Bruno estas despierto?- no respondí tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo, pues mi padre estuvo casado hasta que dijo que las mujeres dan miedo, o algo así.

-Bueno pues si sigues dormido- Luego de esto saco un plumón negro.

-¡Alto estoy despierto!- le dije antes de que me garabateara la cara.

-Ja, lo sabía- me dijo mientras tapaba el plumón.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- le pregunte molesto

-Bueno, si no hacia eso haría que Kipa te lanzara un Hidrocañón, ¿tienes algún problema?- me dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba de una alegre a una sombría.

-No, no, no, ningún problema- le dije asustado.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, nuestros padres deben de estar en algún lado, espero que no muy lejos- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Luego de eso me levante me lave la cara, tome mi mochila y salí de la habitación, cuando salí de la posada vi a Aura escondida tras un arbusto.

-¿Aura que estas haciendo?

-Shhh, guarda silencio y agachate-me dijo mientras me tiraba al suelo

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso- me señalo a unas personas con uniforme azul marino y una E en el- ellos se llevaron a nuestros padres.

-¿Ellos son el equipo Esper?

-Si, quédate aquí ahora vuelvo-

-Bien, ¡espera que!

-que te quedes, cuando veas que necesite ayuda, vas conmigo-me dijo con una expresión bastante seria

-Bien.

Luego de eso ella fue hacia donde estaba el equipo Esper, corriendo mucho peligro.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdan?- dijo haciendo que se voltearan.

-Tú, nos has causado muchos problemas-

-y ustedes a mi- dijo mientras sacaba a su Swampert con nombre de Kipa- Kipa, Hidrocañón.

-No de nuevo- el sujeto lo esquivo y lastimosamente Kipa necesitaba recuperarse de su ataque

-Tsk, ¡Bruno!- me llamaron entonces saque a mi Sceptile

-Sceptile, Planta Feroz- de suerte mi Sceptile tiene mucha precisión y dio en el blanco.

-¡Retirada!

Luego de esa batalla ellos se fueron, pero aparentemente dejaron caer una especie de canicas.

-¿Qué será esto?- me preguntaba Aura mientras miraba fijamente una de las raras canicas.

-No lo se, probablemente sean importantes- le dije mientras veía a Aura.

-¿se comerá?-

-No te la comas- le dije mientras se la quitaba-son muchas y todas son del mismo color, ¿me pregunto que serán?

-Tal vez se coman

-No creo que se coman

-Y si se comieran

-Si tienes hambre podemos comer algo

-¡Si!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, feliz año que les dieron sus tios, primos, sobrinos, o quien sea, a mi me dieron nada más y nada menos que Pokémon Zafiro Alfa. ¡Yuupi!, que tengan un feliz dia de reyes.<strong>

_**Fatimasand**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ciudad Jubileo, Sinnoh.

Me desperté si mi memoria no me falla diría que estoy en ciudad Jubileo, con mi amigo León al lado que aparenta estar algo somnoliento, pero sigue investigando a estas horas, o según mi Pokéreloj ya es de mañana.

-León, ¿dormiste?-le pregunte preocupada.

-No-

-¿Estas consiente de que no dormiste en toda la noche?

-Si-

-Sabes, aun es de mañana y falta mucho para la noche, por lo cual debes de dormir ahora mismo-

-Estoy ocupado, no debo dormir hasta saber que trama el Equipo Esper-

-Si, pero también debes de descansar no creo que te hayas pasado toda la noche en vela frente al monitor de la computadora-

-No fue toda la noche, solo dormí hasta que tu te durmieras y asi quedarme despierto-

-Eso da igual, si vas a dormir ahora, vas a dormir ahora-le ordene

-Pero necesito saber que traman y asi ponerle fin a esto y….-se quedó dormido que alivio.

-Así me gusta, que duermas bien-

Bien como se durmió necesito algo que hacer, toma nota Maya no sabes usar una computadora y ahora no es momento de averiguarlo, entonces iré a entrenar.

Decidí salir del centro un rato para dirigirme a la ruta 203 y entrenar un rato, pero cuando me dirigía estaba el equipo Esper bloqueando la entrada de nuevo, asi que esta vez si tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

-Ustedes ¿qué es lo que traman?

-Ah, eres tu la hija del DexHolder rubio, pero debo admitir que no te pareces en nada a el.

-Y ¿!que si no me parezco a mi padre!?- le respondi molesta

-Más respeto niña, que soy mayor que tu

-¡¿Por qué debería de tenerte respeto?!, es mas ni siquiera te conozco.

-Si te pido respeto, ¡me tendrás respeto!- luego de esto saco un zubat parecía de muy bajo nivel.

-¿a si?, pues ve Tara- Saque a Tara, una tortwig que me obsequio el profesor Serbal-Ahora Tara, látigo cepa-

-Ataque ala-A lo que el zubat obedeció.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo pero.

-Chimchar ascuas- me voltee y logre ver a León.

-¡León, te dije que durmieras!- le dije molesta

-¿Además?-

-¡Esta es mi batalla!-aun molesta

-¿Además de eso?-

-Ah, muchas gracias-le respondí feliz

-¡Oigan!-nos habló el recluta del equipo Esper

-A sí, me olvidaba de ti, Placaje-Ordene a Tara.

Tara estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero.

-Hola-Ambos nos volteamos a ver quien era y quedamos impactados.

-¿papá?- Exacto mi padre estaba ahí sin ningún rasguño.

-Señor Pearl, es un alivio que este bien- hablo León mientras yo seguía impactada por ver que mi padre estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Papá!- corrí a abrazarlo pero cuando me acerque este desapareció-¿Eh?-

-¡Alto, Maya!- Fue lo último que logre escuchar de León, para luego sentir como me dieron un golpe en la espalda y termine inconsciente.

**León POV**

Se la habían llevado, se habían llevado a Maya, en una clase de agujero negro para luego desaparecer, y de nuevo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Soy un inútil, ¿no Chimchar?- Si yo ya he dejado que me alejen de tres personas en total desde que el equipo Esper apareció es decir que ahora viajare solo en busca de ellos.

-Entonces Chimchar tenemos que entrenar, en cuanto a ti- Dije señalando a Tara el turtwig de Maya- Tendrás que venir con nosotros- Este asintió cabizbajo.

Así, tuve que comenzar un objetivo muy difícil, encontrar a mis padres, al señor Pearl y ahora a Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon por que sea tan corto, aunque nunca son largos, pero ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y decidi actualizar eso seria todo por ahora, que tengan un bonito dia.<strong>

**-_Fatimasand_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ruta 1, Teselia.

Estaba entrenando, nada especial, en cuanto mi videomisor empezó a sonar.

-¡Hola Szary!, soy Liza-

-Hola, ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte sin importancia alguna.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-me pregunto de alegre a seria.

-¿Por qué?-

-Los míos desaparecieron- me dijo triste- A si, que me preguntaba si los tuyos estaban bien-

-En este momento no estoy seguro y ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

-Hace unos mpmentos estaba discutiendo con Serena-

Le interrumpí- ¿Serena?- le pregunte confundido

-A si, tu no la conoces, saluda Serena-me dijo mientras ponía a una chica mayor que yo frente al videomisor.

-¿Eh?, ¡Hola!-me dijo ella

-Hola- le respondí

En eso Liza volvió a la pantalla.

-Bueno sigo contando- dijo Liza- Estaba discutiendo con Serena sobre su novio-

-¡Que no es mi novio!-se escucho por atrás

-Como sea-dijo Liza

-Continúa-le dije

-A si, entonces se escuchó un grito desde mi casa-pausó- y mi _mdre_ ya no estaba-terminó cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, ¿y tu padre?- le pregunté

-En el hospital- luego se dio cuenta de algo y salió corriendo, sin colgar el videomisor, pero aún así lo cargaba consigo-Serena voy al hospital-dijo Liza y salió corriendo como lo sé, pues traía el videomisor en la mano mientras corrí_El Equipo Esper estuvo aquí _a.

Decidí correr hacía donde estaban mis padres, en pueblo Arcilla(N/A:probablemente), en efecto, ellos ya no estaban, pero había una nota en la mesa:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí_

-¿Equipo Esper?-me dije a mi mismo, no sabía quiénes eran ni que querían, pero se habían llevado a mis padres.

-¿Szary?-se escuchó en el videomiosor, yo tampoco lo colgué cuando salí corriendo.

-Hola Liza-pausé-¿sabes quién es el equipo Esper?-le pregunté serio.

-Sí, ellos se llevaron a mis padres- me respondió triste.

-Oh, pues también se llevaron a los míos-le dije

-¿En serio?, que mal-me dijo nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿y tu padre?-

-Cuando fui al hospital seguía ahí-

-Como sea-le dije sin importancia alguna-voy a Kalos

-¿Eh?, ¿vendrás?-me preguntó confundida.

-Sí, es muy peligroso que estés sola con una amiga tuya y su novio solamente, por lo cual iré para haya-le dije feliz -

-Tal vez tengas razón, el novio de Serena no mataría a un Volbeat-me dijo

-Bien, entonces adiós-

-Adios-

Luego de eso sali de mi casa y tome un pokemon volador del laboratorio de la profesora, y ya me iba a ir pero...

-Oye, ¿tu quién eres?-me preguntó una niña de unos 7 años, de cabello castaño y atado en dos coletas.

-Soy Szary-le dije dispuesto a irme

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto

-A Kalos-

-¿A qué?-

-Para ir con una amiga-

-¿para qué?-

-Para protegerla-

-¿Por qué?

-Oye niña, ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunté harto

-mi nombre es Rosa y quiero saber todo sobre ti-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Fácil, porque eres muy guapo-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Rosa!-le llamo un niño de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Nate?-le dijo sin importancia

-No te encontraba-dijo el niño

-¿Sólo eso?-se le escucho molesta

-Eh, si-

-Pues si me disculpas, estoy hablando con Szary-

-¿Quién es Szary?-

-El es Szary-dijo apuntándome

-Con que tu eres Szary-dijo mirándome

-Sí-respondió Rosa-y yo iré con el a Kalos-

-¿Eh?-dije confundido

-Pues si Rosa va, yo también-me dijo Nate

-¿Eh?, ¡Esperen!-trate de decir

-Está decidido, nos iremos a Kalos-dijo Rosa

Así termine yendo a Kalos con dos niños en un Braviary prestado por el laboratorio, para poder ver a Liza y buscar a mis padres.

**Eso es todo perdón por tardar pero no sabía sobre que hacer el capitulo, pero ya volvió mi inspiración, que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**-Fatimasand**


	11. Chapter 11

Ruta 2, Kanto.

Por fin salimos del bosque Verde tras tardar tres días, porque Fire no sabia el camino y yo tuve que guiarnos.

-Fire no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tres días en el bosque por tu culpa-le dije en tono burlesco.

-Lo siento, pero es que no creas que salir de un bosque es fácil-me dijo molesto.

-Fire-pause-tu madre vivió aquí, tu padre se sabe el bosque de memoria y-me voltee hacia el- puedo decir que tienes un pésimo sentido de orientación-le dije mientras lo señalaba.

-Prefería cuando eras seria-me dijo volteando a otro lado.

-Corrección-le dije-Numero uno, tu perdiste la apuesta. Numero dos, tu dijiste que me harías caso por una semana. Numero tres, nos perdimos en el bosque por tu culpa. Numero cuatro yo dije un día, mientras que tu dijiste una semana. Y numero cinco, no puedes decirme como actuar porque perdiste, ¿algún problema?-le termine de decir

-Eso ya lo se-me dijo harto

-Entonces, te ordeno que te calles y me escuches-le dije nuevamente.

-Bueno-me dijo serio.

-Tendremos una batalla y no tienes otra opción-

-¿Batalla?- me dijo confundido.

-Si,¿tienes algún problema?-

-N-no, ninguno-

-Vaya, nervioso-le dije

No contesto, fuimos a buscar un lugar despejado para la batalla, un lugar despejado con algo de hierba, era perfecto.

-Bien entonces-le dije-Ve Charmander-dije y mi pokemon Charmander salio a la batalla.

-Bueno- dijo Fire-Adelante Blast-en efecto su pokemon era un Squirtle, al cual había llamado Blast, porque obviamente después seria un Blastoise.

-Como lo sospechaba-le dije

-Eh-me contesto confundido

-Nunca has tenido una batalla-le dije

-¿como lo supiste?-

-Es facil, Squirtle sigue siendo nivel 5 y mi Charmander es nivel 10, ademas por lo que veo en tus ojos- pause -Tienes miedo, igual que tu pokemon-termine de decirle.

No me respondió, obviamente lo asusté, eso es lo que pasa cuando me dicen que sea seria, seré seria y te causare terror.

-Bueno entonces yo comienzo-le dije- Charmander, Arañazo-le ordene, este fallo.

-Blast, Placaje-le ordenó, pero el falló igual que yo.

-¿Aún no tienes ataques de tipo agua?, que lastima-le dije-Charmander Arañazo-esta vez no fallo y deje herido al pokemon de Fire.

-Eh-respondió el

-Te lo dije tienes miedo-

-No tengo miedo-susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dije

-¡Que no tengo miedo!-

-Así me gusta-le dije-pero es demasiado tarde, Charmander Arañazo-le ordene y el Squirtle cayó debilitado.

me acerque a Fire-Debes de ser más rápido o nunca avanzarás-le dije al oido.

-Vamos a Ciudad Plateada-me dijo tomandome de la mano-Y nunca vuelvas a ser seria-

Caminamos por la ruta hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada, pero esta vez yo estaba guiando y Fire iba detrás de mí.

* * *

><p>Íbamos caminando, no puedo creer que Leaf me haya ganado en una batalla y luego decir que sea más rápido, bueno si tengo que ser más rápido y mejorar mi sentido de orientación, aún así no puedo creer que Leaf no se haya visto afectada por el beso de aquella vez, es decir hasta yo e estado muy callado y Leaf sigue como siempre después le preguntaré, cuando lleguemos al centró pokemon.<p>

-Leaf-la llame cuando seguíamos caminando.

-Dime-me contesto

-Cuando eres seria das miedo-le dije

-Por eso soy seria cuando tu no estas-me dijo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté

-porque te asustarías-me dijo-Bien llegamos-me dijo

-¿Esta es Ciudad Plateada?-le pregunté

-Sí-me respondió-ven el Centro Pokemon esta por acá-

La seguí, definitivamente Leaf tiene mejor sentido de orientación que yo, supo donde estaba el centró pokemon sin preguntarle a nadie.

-Bueno tu ve y cura tu Squirtle yo te espero aquí-me dijo finalmente sonriendo

-Hasta que sonries-le dije

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No ninguno-le respondí asustado

Luego de eso fui al mostrador y curaron a Blast rápidamente, cuando volví con Leaf ella estaba hablando creo que con un amigo suyo y mío.

-Fire-me llamo Leaf-recuerdas a Ethan-

Ahora lo recuerdo, el era Ethan el hijo de Gold y Crystal, un buen amigo mío.

-Hola Ethan-lo salude

-Sempai, no me va a creer lo que pasó-me dijo

-Que cosa-le dije

-Bueno pues mis padres desaparecieron-me dijo triste

-Los míos también, es algo triste no-le conteste

-Si y vine aquí a buscarlos-

De pronto entro Lyra corriendo al centro pokemon.

-Ethan, con que aquí estabas dijo-dijo algo cansada

-Te dije que estaría en el centro pokemon, pero no me escuchaste ya que estabas viendo zapatos-le contestó

-Esque estaban muy lindos-dijo ella

-Si ya entendí-le dijo sarcásticamente

-Además de que-dejo de hablar y nos vio a Leaf y a mí-Sempai-dijo mientras miraba a Leaf-¿Cómo a estado?-le preguntó

-Pues yo muy bien-contesto ella

-Vaya que es despistada-le dije a Ethan

-Desde siempre-me contestó

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, en el capítulo anterior olvidé poner la apariencia de Szary, así que la pondré aquí:<strong>

Szary es un chico de 13 años, de cabello grisáceo y tiene mucho parecido en Cheren durante Blanco y Negro. Lleva unos pantalones sueltos color negro y una playera color blanco con una pokeball en la parte superior izquierda, de un color azul marino, sus ojos son de un color verde oscuro.

**La apariencia de los demás personajes es la misma de los videojuegos con diferencias en su color de ojos y color de atuendo, las cuales pondre aquí mismo tambien, aunque hay excepciones:**

-Fire: Trae la ropa de pokemon RojoFuego y VerdeHoja, con el unico detalle de que sus pantalones son negros y no color aguamarina, color de ojos rojo

-Leaf:Usa la ropa de los videojuegos sin cambio alguno, color de ojos verde

-Ethan:Este tampoco cambia su ropa y porta la de HeartGold y SoulSilver, color de ojos azul

-Lyra:Usa la ropa de Lyra en HeartGold y SoulSilver, solo que esta no lleva el sombrero y su cabello va más largo suelto, color de ojos plateado

-Bruno:Usa la ropa de pokemon Esmeralda pero de un color verde más oscuro, color de ojos amarillo/dorado

-Aura:porta la ropa de pokemon Rubí y Zafiro, solo que de color morado oscura, color de ojos rojo

-Leon:porta la ropa de Pokemon Platino, solo que la chaqueta es negra y no azul,color de ojos azul metálico

-Maya:usa la ropa de pokemon Platino, su abrigo es de un color amarillo, igual que la pokeball de su gorro, color de ojos negro

-Liza:Usa la vestimenta de Pokemon Negro y Blanco, no cambia, color de ojos gris

-Kalm:usa la vestimenta dé XY, con la diferencia de que la chaqueta esta abierta dejando ver una playera blanca, además no lleva las gafas de sol, el color de ojos lo dejo a un color negro.

-Serena: También lleva la vestimenta de pokemon XY, solo qué tampoco lleva gafas de sol, en cambio tiene problemas de la vista y usa unos anteojos blancos, color de ojos miel.

**Eso es todo, que se la pasen muy bien este sabado.**

_**-Fatimasand **_


End file.
